


Grey Hairs and Chocolate Kisses

by lesbiansassemble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansassemble/pseuds/lesbiansassemble
Summary: Sirius finds Remus' first grey hair after a rough full moon.





	Grey Hairs and Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt so sorry for Remus and how he aged prematurely because of the stress of his lycnathropy. I also have a friend who turned grey in her teens. Now it's become my headcanon that Remus developed his first grey hairs when he was young after a particularly stressful transformation when his friends weren't able to accompany him in their Animagus form. I hope you enjoy the story!

Remus licked his cracked lips, wrinkling his nose at the familiar putrid taste of Skele-Gro in his mouth. It must have been a rough full moon. Normally, Madam Pomfrey would bathe his wounds in Murtlap essence and nothing more. His wounds were cursed after all, there wasn’t much she could do but relieve his pain and attempt to speed up the scarring process. Remus slowly peeled his heavy eyelids open, his gaze settling on Sirius’ slouching form. He turned his body slightly so that he could face him properly, which caused the bed to creak under the shift of his weight, causing Sirius’ head to snap up, suddenly alert.

Sirius sighed with relief. “You’re awake.” He smiled, shuffling his chair closer to Remus’ bedside, the chair scraping unpleasantly against the stone floor.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be sitting your O.W.L’s?” Remus croaked, his brow furrowing with concern.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “You’re bed-ridden in a hospital and you’re worried about my exams?” he said, shaking his head in his disbelief. 

“Well, it’s not like this is a one-time thing for me… and you only get one chance to pass your O.W.L’s.” 

“Even if you were stuck in here every bloody day, I’d still come and visit you. In any case, we finished our exams yesterday.”

Remus’ eyebrows almost leapt up into his hairline. “Yesterday? But that means…” his voice trailed off as he tried to piece the facts together. Remus gave him an incredulous look. “I’ve been in here for two days?” 

Sirius nodded. “You really scared me, you wanker.” He said, laughing lightly. He was so relieved that Remus was awake and seemed to be doing okay. He slipped his fingers into Remus’ hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. “I’m really sorry I wasn’t there for you, Moony.”

Remus brushed his thumb against Sirius’ warm hand. “It’s not your fault. The world doesn’t revolve around me. You couldn’t miss your O.W.L’s.” he replied softly, his amber hues fixating on Sirius’ stormy grey ones.

“What? The world doesn’t revolve around my boyfriend? Unacceptable. I’m going to have to make a formal complaint.” Sirius grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes, the corner of his lip twitching into a smile. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you have terrible bed hair, you know that?” Sirius teased as he raked his hand through Remus’ unkempt mop of mousy hair. After fixing his look, Sirius’ brows knitted together in confusion at what he saw. He could see three obvious silver strands contrasting sharply against Remus’ brown locks. Sirius inhaled sharply. 

“What? What is it?” Remus asked, frowning deeply. 

“Uhhh…” Sirius garbled as he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Sirius…” Remus demanded, glaring at his boyfriend.

“You know, I’ve always had a thing for older guys.”

“I’m younger than you, Sirius!”

“You sure about that, grandpa?”

“Sirius!” Remus growled.

Sirius reached out and yanked free one of his grey hairs, pinching it between his thumb and index finger as he presented it to Remus with glee.

Remus leant forward and squinted at the object in front of him. He snatched it out of Sirius’ grip and stared at it dumbfounded. “Sirius, this isn’t funny. If this is one of your stupid pranks…” 

Sirius shook his head and bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh. “Hate to break it to you, but that’s 100% werewolf material, Gandalf.”

Remus scowled at him.

“Fine, fine. I promise not to joke about it anymore…as long as I’m still invited to your 50th birthday bash.” 

Remus continued glowering at him, his jaw tensing in irritation, clearly unimpressed with Sirius’ teasing.

“Okay. Fine.” Sirius huffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I don’t see what the big deal is, it’s just a couple of grey hairs.”

“There’s more than one?” Remus squeaked, looking at him in dismay.

“They’re just grey hairs. Everyone gets them!”

“Not at sixteen, Sirius! I feel like I’m having a quarter-life crisis.” 

“I think it’s kind of sexy.” Sirius drawled, his lips tugging up into a cheeky smile.

Remus groaned. “I guess…If you think Dumbledore is sexy…” 

“What? You’re telling me you don’t get turned on by Dumbledore’s majestic white beard?”

“Are you trying to mentally scar me?” 

Sirius let out a small laugh. “Come on, cheer up Moony. If it really means that much to you, we can find a spell to dye your hair or something, but honestly, I couldn’t give a troll’s arse whether you have grey hair or not.”

Remus sighed, but couldn’t help but let a smile form on his lips. “Like I’d trust you to dye my hair.”

“You wound me, Lupin.” Sirius retorted, as he held his hand to his chest in feigned offence. 

Just then, Remus’ stomach growled loudly. He smiled sheepishly and apologised. “Sorry. I can’t remember when I last ate.” He confessed, blushing slightly.  
“You think I’d come without supplies?” Sirius grinned as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a bar of muggle dark chocolate, Remus’ favourite. Honestly, he couldn’t understand why Remus preferred muggle chocolate over a chocolate frog or cauldron. 

“I love you.” Remus murmured, as he took the bar in his hands and greedily unwrapped it.

“I’m going to pretend that was meant for me.” Sirius huffed. 

Remus took a large bite of the chocolate and moaned with delight. “Fuck, I needed that.”

“Should I leave you two alone?” Sirius teased, his eyebrow quirking upwards slightly. 

Remus rolled his eyes again and gently pulled Sirius tie, bringing him closer. “Kiss me.” He demanded, his lips barely an inch away from his.

“Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?” Sirius quipped.

Remus gave him a deadpan look. “Shut up, you idiot.” He murmured, before softly pressing his warm lips against Sirius’, his eyes fluttering closed. Sirius moaned softly, his tongue tasting the sweet cocoa that lingered on Remus’ tongue. Pulling away somewhat, Sirius murmured “You taste so fucking good.”  
Remus chuckled, causing Sirius to shiver as he felt his hot breath against his skin. “Did you want some?” he asked, holding up the chocolate bar.

“No, it tastes better this way.” Sirius smirked. He kissed Remus firmly, a low groan escaping his throat as Remus nibbled on his lower lip. Their kiss was abruptly interrupted as they heard the familiar clip-clopping of Madam Pomfrey’s high heels approaching. “To be continued.” Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows. Then, he quickly pecked Remus on the forehead, and grabbed James’ invisibility cloak off the back of the chair and covered himself. Last week, Madam Pomfrey had threatened to send him to McGonagall if she caught him sneaking around the hospital wing outside of visiting hours again. He glanced back at Remus and his chocolate smeared lips one last time before making his way back to the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short fic. It is possibly not my best work as I have been very ill the past couple of weeks and been unable to write anything, but I was feeling slightly better today so I wanted to scratch my writing itch and put pen to paper. Please let me know what you thought of this oneshot, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
